Windstruck
by Debb-shawtyJBiebz
Summary: Discontinued. maaf minna, mungkin saya tak melanjutkan fic ini untuk beberapa saat


**A/N: aloha, minna! *lambai-lambai norak*. Setelah saya gagal dalam membuat fic romance NejiTen, saya akan membuat fic NejiTen yang diambil dari film berjudul "Windstuck". Mind to RnR?**

**Desclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei *saya minjem karakternya tanpa ijin, kok –disepak-***

**Windstruck © Jeon Hun-tak *saya minjem jalan ceritanya tanpa ijin, kok –ditampol-***

**Windstruck Naruto version © PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya**

**Genre:**

**Romance, tragedy *cocok, ga?***

**Rated:**

**T**

**Warning:**

**Aneh, OOC (apalagi NejiTen), AU, gila, abal, typo**

**Don't like, don't read**

PokoknyNejiTenSlamaLamanya

Presents

"Windstruck Naruto Version"

Someone's POV

Namaku adalah Tenten, aku bekerja sebagai polisi, tetapi jangan remehkan kemampuanku.

"Jambreeet! Tolong ada jambret!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seorang wanita tua sambil mengejar 2 orang.

"Hei! Kalian berhenti!" teriakku pada kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku bukan jambret, aku sedang mengejar dia," kata laki-laki yang berambut panjang.

**.—NejiTen—.**

Brak! "permisi, pak! Aku sudah menangkap 1 jambret," kataku ketika sampai di kantor polisi.

"Tenten-san, bukannya kau diliburkan?" Tanya seorang yang berambut kuning.

"Aku memang diliburkan, tapi aku menemukan orang ini," jawabku.

"Bukan aku jambretnya, tapi orang yang tadi," kata laki-laki berambut panjang itu.

"Mana KTP-mu?" Tanyaku.

"Ini."

"Nama?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Tempat Tanggal Lahir."

"Konoha, 3 Juli tahun _–sensor-_"

"Pekerjaan?"

"Guru fisika di SMA Konoha Gakuen, mulai besok."

"Sebutkan ciri-ciri orang tadi!"

"Berambut oranye, memakai jaket hitam corak awan merah, memakai 6 tindikan di hidung, 7 pasang di telinga, dan 2 di mulut, kulitnya pucat, tingginya sekitar 175 cm."

"Jadi, kau berusaha menjatuhkan temanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan penjahat! Aku bisa menggambar wajahnya."

"Buktikan."

Sret, sret, sret

"Hei, kau penggambar yang ahli juga," aku terkejut ketika melihat dia menggambar.

"Kamu bisa menggambar wajahku juga, kan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pink.

"Menggambar wajahku, juga bisa, kan?" tanya seorang polisi berwajah babyface.

"Aku, juga mau," kata seorang polisi berambut pantat ayam.

Sret, sret, sret.

"Sekarang aku, ya?" kataku.

"Tidak."

**.—NejiTen—.**

Aku masih belum percaya kalau dia bukan tersangka dari kasus penjambretan tadi.

Srak, srak, srak.

Hei, suara apa itu? Aku pelan-pelan mengikuti suara tersebut dan aku melihat… Neji sedang memegang sebuah tas.

"Kau! Cepat ikut aku ke kantor polisi!"

"Ta, tapi…"

**.—NejiTen—.**

Brak! "pak, ternyata orang tadi adalah tersangka kasus penjambretan, ini barang buktinya," kataku sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas.

"Ano, jambretnya sudah tertangkap dan dia bekerja sendiri," jelas Sakura.

"Cih!" aku segera keluar dari kantor polisi.

Normal POV

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Neji ke Tenten.

"Apa?"

"Setidaknya kau harus minta maaf."

"Kata 'maaf' tak ada di kamusku. Jika kamu mau aku berkata 'maaf', kau harus mengganti namamu menjadi 'Maaf'."

**.—NejiTen—.**

"Jadi, kau ingin mengajaknya kencan?" Tanya Sakura ke Neji.

"I-iya. Jadi, Tenten dimana?"

"Dia sedang pergi, sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Heiii! Diam! Aku bilang diamm!" terdengar suara Tenten yang membawa 1 orang laki-laki.

"Eh, ada Neji. Kamu mau apa?" kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Eng…"

"Cepat duduk disini!" belum sempat Neji menjawab, Tenten membentak laki-laki yang ia bawa.

**.—NejiTen—.**

"Jadi, murid-muridmu nakal?"

"Aku belum tahu persis, karena aku adalah guru baru."

"Apa mereka memakai narkoba juga?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak tahu."

"Hei, ayo kita makan dulu," ajak Tenten.

Nyam, nyam, nyam…

"Kau yang bayar," kata Tenten langsung meninggalkan Neji.

"Pak, saya hanya punya 100 ryo."

"Maaf, saya tak punya kembalian."

"Baiklah saya akan makan lagi."

**.—NejiTen—.**

Sementara itu, ketika Tenten berjalan, dia menemukan 4 anak sekolah yang merokok.

"Hei, kalian, cepat kesini!" perintah Tenten ke anak sekolah itu, tetapi kata-kata Tenten tidak dianggap.

Plak! Tenten melempari anak tersebut dengan kaleng.

"Kenapa kau melempariku dengan kaleng, kakak cantik?" Tanya seorang dari mereka.

"Kalian murid SMA, kan?"

"Cuh!" orang itu segera membuang rokoknya.

"Ambil!" perintah Tenten.

"Untuk apa aku mengambil itu? Aku akan bayar," kata anak itu sama sekali tidak sopan.

"Kamu tidak mau membuatku marah, kan? ambil!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ambil."

Anak-anak tersebut langsung meninggalkan Tenten.

"Tetap tenanglah. Kau tak mau berurusan dengan anak-anak tersebut, kan? kita akan memberitahu sekolah mereka," jelas Neji yang sudah datang.

Tenten segera mendekati anak sekolah tadi.

"Jadi, kau mau melawan kami, ya?" Tanya seorang dari mereka.

Brak! Buagh! Dalam sekejap Tenten mengalahkan mereka ber-4. Lalu, dia menyeret salah satu dari mereka yang membuang rokok.

"Cepat, ambil!" perintah Tenten.

"Ayah *cengeng bener nih anak*" kata anak itu sambil mengambil rokok yang ia buang.

**.—NejiTen—.**

Neji dan Tenten melanjutkan kencan mereka. Tiba-tiba…

**Owari eh, TBC**

**A/N: gimana? Tenten sama Neji terlalu OOC, ya? Aneh ga cerita-nya? Apakah saya perlu lanjutkan cerita ini ato delete? Jawab di RIVIEW!**


End file.
